


It’s Just Show Business

by tfwcapitalism



Category: Animaniacs, Animaniacs 2020
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Body Image, I promise, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Other, Psych Ward, Separation Anxiety, Yakko Warner Needs Therapy, as does wakko, comfort item, i am sorry for writing angst of everything i like, identity crisis, pls save these kids, ruining a perfectly good kids show, the crews a bunch of butt heads, wakko is autistic bc i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwcapitalism/pseuds/tfwcapitalism
Summary: The Warner brothers (and the Warner sister) finally grow up after 90 years of existence.It’s a regrettable experience.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up as child stars seemed like a dream come true- their purpose, their destiny, well, it’s what they were made for! They loved the fame, the fans, the cameras and lights all on them! Their childhoods were as enjoyable as they came!

Unfortunately, this story isn’t about their childhoods.

The concept of growing up as a child star usually seems to over-shine the fact that they would, eventually, grow up. Even the Warner siblings, technically 90 years of age, after having toonishly cheated their way out of growing up for this long ended up succumbing to nature eventually- well... At least a little bit. It seemed as if all that time they’d existed only changed them if their creators wanted it to, and they finally decided it’d be a fun concept- Yakko, Wakko and Dot were now 3 years older than their initial release, taller, stronger with more defined faces, but definitely not more mature. 

They were still the same old Warners, zany to the max and willing to do anything for eachother. 

It was just... they were aware of the world around them now. Life wasn’t just a joke, even for toon puppies like them.

***

Yakko leaned against the wall, watching his siblings perform a medieval-theme sketch (in which the Warners were found to have started the plague) fondly. They had such a good dynamic, he almost was just happy with onlooking... but still, his cue came, of course, and he jumped on screen like his usual self, in full character and full enthusiasm, while dragging a prop corpse across the set floor.

“Well, I found this plague doctor face down in a creek!”

Ooh. He wanted to deliver that differently but it was much too late to ask for a new take now... he’d just have to ignore that line in the screening.

“Perfect! Maybe he can get to the bottom of this- uh... Yakko?”

Ok. You can deliver this line better. Make it sound natural, Yakko. This is your whole thing. You got this. Don’t mess up. DON’T MESS UP-

“Hm?”

What a trainwreck.

Dot poked his forehead.

“He’s dead, dummy.”

Despite knowing all the lines, cues, marks and gags, Yakko still felt like his performances could be better lately... “better”... as if they were any good.

Scratchansniff had told him he seemed to be too overly-critical of himself, and that he shouldn’t let it overcome the things he loved doing. Unfortunately, Yakko didn’t really acknowledge the doctor’s advice until he noticed that he was right. 

His tendency to push things down and look after his baby siblings caused his “over-criticism” to become an even bigger part of him, and now it felt like nothing he could ever do would be good enough. He’d lost his spark. 

Despite his doubts eating him from inside out, he got through the sketch with a round of congratulations from the cast. Dot and Wakko ran up and hugged him, squeezing their big brother tightly as they always did after finishing a scene they were proud of. 

“You always get better at those!” Dot batted her eyelashes with a big smile, her eyes glittering up at Yakko.

“Aww, no way..” Yakko pulled them in tightly too; even though it didn’t amount to much, he did appreciate his siblings’ presence on set. It made him felt like he belonged there. 

“Thanks, Dot. And you’re just looking extra cute lately!” He added, pinching her cheek and getting a giggle in response.

The bustle of the crew began to pick up for the day as they packed away the lights and cameras- the magic was over and it was back to the water tower. Yakko had to be honest, this was always his favourite part of the day, being able to just sit down in front of the TV with his lil sibs curled up in his lap… it made him feel like he was doing a good job at being an older brother (slash primary caregiver), even if his performances were dwindling; just as he was stepping off set, there was a light tugging at his pants, and he turned around, ears pricked up in surprise. Dot’s expression was very different from after the shoot, she looked as if she had something to ask.

“Hey, Dot. Ya need something?”

“Um… Yakko, can I talk to you?”

The taller Warner tensed up, he knew his siblings always trusted him, but he really didn’t want to be put on the spot like this- Dot had definitely noticed how he must not have performed well, and he wasn’t sure how he would respond.

“Oh, sure- but, I just-“

“Am I a good actress?” Dot asked, taking Yakko aback a little. What kind of question was that?

“Huh? Of course you are! You’re the best actor out of all the Warner Sibs!”

“Well then… how come I don’t have as many lines as you two?”

Actually... she had a point. Lately it seems like the script writers had been skimping out in his little sister’s lines and songs- which was weird. She’d always been a fan favourite! 

“Huh... I’m sure it’s nothing to do with your acting, sis.”

“What is it then?” Dot was getting exasperated, clearly she had been aware of this change for a while and wanted answers already.

Yakko thought for a second. “Uuuhhhhh, it’s probably just the writers trying’ something new- I’ll ask about it for ya Dot!”

His little sister wrapped her arms around his waist with a big, grateful smile. 

“You’re the best big brother every, Yakko! I knew I could count on you!” She pulled away and batter her eyelashes again. “And you’ll get me more lines? And songs? I can feel my vocal cords weakening…” She breathed, pretending to faint in Yakko’s arms, hand to her forehead. 

Yakko laughed, setting her back up onto her feet.

“Just you wait, soon you’re gonna be the biggest star you’ve ever been!” He assured as she ran off to the water tower, catching up to Wakko. Lucky.

***

“So, what’s up with that, hm?” The oldest Warner slammed his hands down onto the table, the writing crew jumping at his sudden outburst in defence of his sister.

“Well... it just seems that Dot doesn’t have as much appeal anymore? Her whole “cutesy” gimmick is getting a bit old, don’t you think?”

“No, I do NOT think!” Yakko scowled, his hands firmly placed on his hips with an eyebrow raised. “My little sister has the most appealing appealy stage presence ever!”

“Not according to our viewers- a lot of people actually say they don’t wanna watch a cartoon with characters who’s only trait is “cute” anymore.”

“WHAT?!” The Warner was red-faced, how dare they call his little sister 1 dimensional, she was AMAZING. “You all better open your eyes- that little girl out there is the best actress you’ve ever had in your studio! She deserves a WHOLE show about her!” He scoffed, climbing up on the table, preparing to get as dramatic as always: just the Warner way.

“I would give up all my lines and fame just for one extra minute of Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III- gosh, I would give my life,” He bounded towards the writers who were more than used to his antics. 

“So many others would- wouldn’t you?”

“Yakko, we know you love your siblings, but-“

He crossed his arms and folded his legs, pouting as he stubbornly sat on what looked like a lot of important paper. 

“Ugh.. well... we can think about it, but I don’t know if we’ll have time in an episode to add more-“

“Then take out some of my lines!” Ohh, if he could weasel out of some nerve-inducing screen time this would be a total win-win; perhaps he could achieve something for Wakko too? 

“Are- are you sure? People love you!”

“Make them love _Dot_!” He declared with a smile, before picking himself up and walking out of the room with a joking arrogant swagger, before waving at the workers and adding: 

“And it’s Wakko’s birthday tomorrow- they deserve something lovely, don’t ‘cha think?”

The writers simply looked on as Yakko bounded away, smug at the idea of getting his way. They had to admit, his dedication to his family was staggering. 

“We don’t get paid enough for dealin’ with those little monsters.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yakko flung the water tower entrance open, hands on hips with a proud smile as he looked right at his little sister.

“Guess who probably hopefully definitely is gonna get the screen time she deserves?!”

Dot squealed and practically threw herself at her brother as he walked inside, arms wrapped around Yakko’s neck. 

“NO WAYYY!!! You did it?!” The tallest Warner laughed as he picked his sister up and swung her around excitedly, already feeling recharged at the presence of Dot and her happiness 

“Hey, we’ll just have to wait and see what happens!”

“You must have done it! You’re the best, Yakko!” Her smile widened as she squeezed him closer, Yakko reciprocating the gesture and squeezing her back, hoping to God that the writers were going to do what he hoped, now that he thought about it, he kinda did just walk out without a plan. Oops. 

“You’re the best!” 

“No, you!”

“No, I am!” Wakko jumped up too and clung onto their siblings, not wanting to be forgotten, especially on this so special of evenings. 

Yakko saw dot roll her eyes with a tiny smile, and couldn’t help but feel overly lucky to be with them right now... he hadn’t exactly done much to deserve this affection, but he wasn’t going to reject it; he allowed himself to hold onto the warm feeling of being with his siblings for the rest of the night, every conversation, every joke, even up to when he was drifting off in the ball-pit. 

It was so helpful that despite everything being so messy in his head, Dot and Wakko were always there to be his rock. He couldn’t express it enough, so he’s making me describe it for him. 

“Thank you!”

***

Huh. They actually pulled through. 

The Warners had only come down for a shoot, but it looked like the thing Yakko mentioned had been taken to account- every wall was next to a table with multiple boxes of pizza and birthday cake... and even though Yakko suddenly felt a weighing guilt on his shoulders at how much this would have cost, his little sibling wagging his tail with stars in his eyes made it all the more worth it.

“You didn’t tell me you planned this, Yakko!” Wakko grabbed their brother’s arms, shaking him back and forth with pure excitement, overjoyed.

“Haha- yeaaah, anythiinng for youu!” He tried to get out through his siblings excited shaking, before being dropped on his back and watching Wakko bound off, cast and crew greeting him with friendlier-than-usual birthday wishes. 

“Gosh.. 14 years old, isn’t that weird, Dot? Feels like just yesterday our little Wakko was only 13...” He sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Dot didn’t respond, but rolled her eyes and helped him up; once back on his paws, the pair followed their sibling’s footsteps and made their way towards the table they were admiring with their tongue hanging out just a little more than usual. 

“So... um...” Dot began, clasping her little hands together with those signature puppy dog eyes. “Those lines- do you know if they’ll be in this episode or are they gonna wait a while?”

“Oh, Dot, well... I can’t exactly be sure if they’re going to change anything, but I did vouch for you.”

“Aw..” The disheartened look on Dot’s face (although only momentary) felt like a punch to Yakko’s gut. Still, she looked back up with a big smile. “It’s okay! What can you do? I guess I’ll just have to get even cuter!” 

She pressed her index fingers into her cheeks as she grinned. 

“You can try!” 

Wakko had already constructed a mountain of party food on what seemed to be the strongest paper plate ever invented, perfect for the birthday Warner. The other two began to grab their own and began to tuck into a few slices of cheese pizza, watching their middle sibling unhinge their jaw, prepared to devour all of it whole- only for the plate to be grabbed away from them. 

“Wh- HEY!”

“Director asked if you could wait until after the sketch to eat that.” The crew member mumbled, trying to balance the food as well as what appeared to be paper booklets in their arms. 

“Why!?” Wakko demanded, red faced- how DARE they be forced apart from their creation prematurely. 

“Oohh, someone’s getting angryyy, you better give them back what they want!” Dot teased, hands held behind his back.

“Sorry, I’m just following orders, he said he wanted you to look your best for the next scene?”

“Huh?” The middle Warner’s guard dropped just a little out of sheer bewilderment- that had never been an issue before? “But I always look my best!”

“Man, he just said wait until after. Not my fault...”

Wakko cocked their head to the side a little, eyebrow furrowed- did being 14 mean that they had to follow more rules and stuff now? Whatever... as long as they got their prize at the end of the day they didn’t care. 

“Oh, and he said to give these to you- sorry about them being last minute but, well, it was a last minute arrangement.” 

The crew member did their best to hold out the booklets as the Warners each took one, curiously scanning them as the member walked away, until Dot let out an ecstatic gasp.

“Yakko, it worked!” She beamed, pointing rapidly at the words on the paper. “They gave me more lines! They’re letting me sing! I get to dress up! This is AMAZING!” She squealed, paws tapping against the tile floor as she danced in place and hugged the script closer. She couldn’t wait to be the star like she used to. “Thank you so much!”

“Aww, it’s not a problem at all,” He let out a sigh of relief, his promise hadn’t been in vain! Not to mention it looked that most of his lines had been shortened and reduced.

“Whew, this looks like it’s gonna be way fairer; what do you think Wakko?”

“I think I’m hungry.”

“Other than that, dummy.” Dot waved the script in front of their face, blocking the tower of party food from their vision.

“Oh, it’s cool! When do we shoot it, how long do you think it’s gonna take?”

“Stop thinking about your pizza, you’ll get it eventually,” Dot tapped their forehead and skipped away to the dressing room, ready to prepare for the shoot. Yakko couldn’t help but grin with pride at the fact his little sister was finally gonna get the recognition he deserves- he was sooo proud; he always was, but he just knew Dot was gonna bring the show to a whole next level with her extra charm being included. This better make the writers see how much Dot’s talent was NOT going out of style.

Only a few moments later, the director called them all onto set, Dot in a pink and yellow shiny mermaid outfit and Wakko in a pair of swimming trunks and seeming to have giant comical crab claws taped to their hands: the cameras already seemed to be rolling which was good because what the pair were getting up to was enough to be a skit as it were. 

He had to hold back his laughter at his siblings’ antics: Wakko almost tripping over their claws and Dot pulling purposely ridiculous poses in front of the lights. Yakko hadn’t been given a costume, only a towel he’d been told to lay down and a few background lines he’d have to pitch in, and honestly? This was the life. This was what he wanted. No worries about messing up his lines or effecting the delivery of anybody else’s, just lie there and look zany.

***

“Cut! We got that, great job, guys!” The director called, shooting them a big thumbs up and a smile, which was returned as they picked themselves up from the “sand” and dusted themselves off. 

Wakko immediately ran over to their pile of party food and devoured the entire thing, tears of happiness forming at their eyes and they hugged their stomach in satisfaction. Dot rolled her eyes. 

“Well, that was well deserved,” The middle sibling stated as they cleaned off their palms on their trunks. “I’m gonna go get some more.”

“Have fun, birthday Warner!” Yakko called towards them as they ran back towards the tables, then leaned down a little to his little sister’s height. 

“So.. how did that go for you?”

The girl beamed, hands behind her back. 

“Oh, Yakko, it was just like how it used to be! I missed having scenes all about how cute I am! I didn’t even realise- do you think they’re going to give me more like that?”

“I mean...” He nudged her to the side as another group of people approached. “I think we’re about to find out.”

“That..” One crew member called out to them as they walked over. “Actually went better than expected- you carried that whole thing, Dot. Impressive.” They all nodded while the youngest Warner batted her eyelashes.

“Just a little thing I do.”

“So you think you’d be okay with doing it more often?” 

“Really?!” Her hands clasped together, she looked up with wide eyes- this was really happening! 

“Well, yeah. Your brother made us think that maybe we have been undermining your talent; our apologies..”

“Oh, it’s nothin’”

“Yes.. well, there is just a slight problem- what with all the run time of the episodes and including new lines, songs, skits, etc. that is going to mean that we cut down,” They pointed a pen at Yakko. “On your time. Of course you’ll still have sections, we can’t have the Warner brothers with only one Warner brother.”

“Warner siblings...” Yakko mumbled, looking away. “But sure, that’s okay.”

“What? You’re just gonna allow that?” Dot protested, tugging on his arm.

“It just gives me one less thing to worry about! I’m happy with this!” Yakko shot the crew an impossibly large grin and shook their hand, waving it around extravagantly as if he was on camera.

Leaving all eyes on Dot.

Sure, she wanted this but... was it right? Could she really take all the focus away from her big brother? I mean, he did look quite happy. He almost looked like he wanted this whole thing to happen- it would be disregarding his request if she said no!

“Deal!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko is forced to part with their comfort item. shits wack

Finally.

Yakko was able to relax and watch as his adorable little sister danced around and sang and owned every single second of it, all while he had NOTHING to worry about messing up on. It gave him more time to think of funny material that he could use when he WAS on set. Why hadn’t they been doing this since... forever!? 

Wakko was sitting next to him, legs crossed and balancing a box of donuts on their lap, munching away as they watched Dot flourishing in front of the cameras. 

As soon as they heard “CUT”, everyone flocked around her, moving her towards the dressing room to prepare her for the next scene, a huge grin on her face as she strutted away, showered in praise.

“You seem happy now!” Wakko stated with their mouth full.

“Well, it’s great to see her up there like that! She’s killin’ it, don’t you think Wak?”

“Mmh, absolutely,” They nodded, finishing off the last donut in the box. “And it gives you time off and stuff. I’m happy with what I have. This is great!” 

They sighed, arms lifted behind their head as they leant back against the wall. Yakko grinned- it really was... if the past few days were any indication, it was gonna work out perfectly for everyone. 

Except for what the youngest Warner hadn’t been letting on. 

Dot sighed and rubbed her eyes in front of the mirror- all those lights in her face were gonna make her need glasses soon enough, and they were NOT a part of her oh-so-cutely crafted style. 

“Everything’s fine, Dot, this is just the life of a star!” She began to style her hair a little, brushing away loose fur and adjusting her flower. 

“You asked for this, you’ll get used to it eventually: YOU are the main character. The Warner sister. You were made for this!” 

The little pep talk didn’t help much. It had been a pretty big change, being on set non-stop, barely getting any break, always in makeup... it really took a toll on a girl! She’d have to make up for it with a lot of beauty sleep back at the tower...

She really shouldn’t have taken such a big chance all at once- but Yakko did it for her! She was so grateful...

As if on cue, the exact moment she felt her eyes begin to prick out of guilt and tiredness, the door to her dressing room burst open and in flocked the head of their costume department; that was strange. Dot had perfected her style, she chose all her clothes on her own and they were always perfect. This visit was absurd. 

“Dot!” He exclaimed, arms open, clipboard in one hand. 

“Great show, I gotta say, they REALLY made a good choice with your new songs, you have the voice of a lil’ angel, honey.”

The girl winced.

“Thank you.”

“So. Let’s make this quick, I got jobs to do. Here’s the deal,” With no further pleasantries, he tapped the clipboard which seemed to display a graph of some kind. 

“We took a survey the other day, 50,000 results- massive hit- anyway, seems that cute’s out sweetie, people just aren’t interested in it anymore.”

“What?” She grabbed the clipboard, scanning the results to try and comprehend what the man was talking about. Sure enough, there were all different options for fashion styles: cute was in 5th place of 10. 

“But this: “What is your preferred style choice”... what does this mean?”

“We at Warner Bros love for our stars to be able to reflect the audience, the people! And, y’know, if people ain’t seein’ themselves in the star, they can’t enjoy it as much, ratings plummet, stock markets through the floor, before you know it the show gets cancelled.”

“...because I was wearing a skirt? That’s CRAZY!”

“Isn’t that what you’re all about?” He joked, but Dot could feel herself getting closer to whipping the mallet out. He couldn’t take away her whole gimmick! Without her cuteness she wouldn’t be herself!

“Anyway, see here, the top styles were all more “edgy”, so hows about we try this kinda thing out for the next sketch?” 

He flipped over the paper to reveal a picture of a dark red skirt with fishnet leggings under it. 

“We can pair it with whatever goes, I’m sure you’re gonna love it, Dottie.” 

He froze as he noticed her begin to grind her teeth in fury. 

“Oh, don’t be silly- it’s just clothes. The people out there are gonna think you’re sooooo cool.”

“I’M ALREADY COOL!” She exploded. 

“Sure... if you want the show taken off air,” He pretentiously poked her forehead with his free hand before turning towards the door.

“You gotta listen to us, it’s in your contract. Now be a lil’ cutie and get the skirt on. They got it right here.”

He walked out as a few more assistants came in, bustling and fawning over the new skirt, commenting on how they’d “have loved to wear that on TV” and “my sister loves this kind of thing”...

Well... if it was going to boost ratings...

***

Ugh. She hated the way her siblings eyes bulged as she walked out- just ‘cuz she was wearing something different. People could be so shallow. 

“Dot..?” Yakko mumbled. Wakko was speechless. Also their mouth was full.

“WHAT!?” She really didn’t mean to snap, she was just very on edge.

“N-nothing! I..” Yakko’s eyes were wide with the fear of what would happen if he said the wrong thing now.

“I think... that’s a good look on you!” He said with a small grin, looking down at the new style- he actually did quite like it; actually... it did suit her!

Sensing the sincerity, Dot let herself soften a little. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah! It makes you look badass!” Wakko exclaimed, leaning forward with a large goofy grin. They actually had always wanted that kind of style- their sweater was just too special to them.

She swished her skirt around, watching the belt that wrapped around it keep it perfectly styled. The colour actually wasn’t too far from the usual pink, and the skirt’s cut really worked on her. Hm... now that she had it on... 

“Yeah! I like it too!”

Maybe it WAS time she tried to spruce up her wardrobe. 

“Welp,” Wakko jumped up, donut crumbs being knocked onto their brother. “That means they’re ready for me now, right?”

Dot shot them a little nod as she walkedover to the drink dispenser, and they bounded off for their own fitting session. It was a little boring to be sitting waiting for something to happen: Pinky and the Brain were being filmed, so the Warners didn’t really have much choice but to talk.

They threw open the door to the wardrobe department with an enthusiastic smile, excited to be dressed up like usual. 

“I want to look like my sister please!”

All eyes landed on them, most pained with a smile. One woman pushed herself away from her desk and guided Wakko by the shoulder to a tall spinny-stool, which they instantly began rocking around on, waiting for the outfit to be provided.

“Exactly that style, or just inspired?”

“Whatever you think, fashion nurse!” Wakko swang their short legs in the air. “Just as long as I get to keep my sweater.”

“Sure thing, hon!” She walked over with a smile, followed by another, shorter woman with a comb in her hand. “Just stay still there a sec, Tess’ gotta do your hair!” 

Wakko held themself still in front of the mirror and took their hat off, holding it close to their chest and grinning as the stylist softly neatened up their fur. They did like this part- all this relaxing and gentle pampering just to be able to scruff it up again! 

A few moments passed until the first stylist returned, a large, darker blue sweater with a pair of black ripped jeans and a deep purple belt in their arms. 

“What do we think, hm?” She held it all up- it was very coordinated, it looked just about what they wanted, just...

“Do I put that one on over this?” They asked, tugging at their top for indication (they refused to part with their signature garment, they’d been best friends for almost 100 years! Along with their hat and siblings, it was a definite main source of comfort).

“Huh? Oh, no honey, this is the whole thing! I tried to pick out a similar one though!” It was similar, but it wasn’t WAKKO’S.

“Aww, but this is my favourite!” 

The first stylist handed the clothes to them with a sympathetic grin. 

“It’ll only be for about 30 minutes of filming, Wakko! Then we’ll get you right back into your old favourite.”

“Sure, you’re gonna have to part with “old favourite” soon, kid. A few more growth spurts and you’ll be too big for it!” Tess laughed fondly as she continued to fix their hair, then added the hat as a finishing touch, though slightly disregarding all her work. 

A few more growth spurts? No way... Wakko could never grow out of their sweater! It was their favourite, it was warm and soft and covered them perfectly- until they reluctantly put on the other sweater and realised this wasn’t exactly the case... it was getting kinda old, pretty worn out at this point, actually... they just didn’t want to believe in it. They’d been drawn with it- it was a part of them, you can’t GROW OUT of a part of you, right? 

As soon as they were dressed, they grabbed their sweater back into their arms and went back out to set where the PatB episode seemed to just be wrapping up. Apparently they weren’t doing a great job of hiding their disappointment.

“Aw, hey Wak- something eatin’ ya?” Yakko called out, running up to them with a sympathetic frown. 

“They said I had to give them up!” Wakko sniffed, holding their item of clothing up to their big brother. 

“Oh no...” Yakko knew his little sibling was very attached to their sweater, sometimes even sleeping with it like a stuffed animal. They always got upset when having to take it off, even for a shoot.

“It’s ok Wak! It won’t be forever, right?”

“Well... they said I was gonna grow out of it.”

“I mean, that’s what happens when you grow up!” Dot called from the sidelines, noticing their off-demeanour as well. 

“I’m sick of growing up.”

“I feel you, buddy,” Yakko patted them on the back sadly. “We can see if we can get you a new one soon, exactly the same! How’s about that?”

“Mm...” It wouldn’t be theirs, though. It wouldn’t be the one they wanted. They wanted THEIR sweater forever. 

“Okay! Faboo!”

It sure was a nice gesture, though.

Yakko grinned with a tiny sigh as the two were called on, taking his little sibling’s outfit in his arms. Chest puffed out and a smile forming on his cheeks, he couldn’t help but feel like a few days off made him a little bit better of a big brother. He just hoped he could support them in the right ways.


	4. Chapter 4

“They ain’t paying attention...” 

Yakko could hear the murmurs of the directors and camera crew between shots, but the worst part was that he kind of agreed: Wakko was NOT in the scene. They were miles away, uncomfortable and distracted, fidgeting with the clothing on their body as they furrowed their eyebrows. 

Dot seemed to be noticing too, but wouldn’t bring it up, it seemed: instead, she just gave a bigger, brighter, louder performance, trying to avert suspension from her sibling’s nervous performance. If only Yakko was up there with them. He’d be more than happy to do his whole “skip this cartoon” bit. 

“Man, that looks like a lot of work- bet you’re happy you don’t gotta be up there anymore!” A crew member remarked with a smile... yeah, this WAS what he asked for...

“OK, CUT!” Barked the director, stone-faced. “Dot, I’m loving the energy. Wakko, I’m hating the vibe- why are you so bitter? This is a feel-good cartoon, okay!?” They tapped their notes violently. “ONE MORE TIME- we’ve got half an hour left in this studio, let’s make it count people.

It broke Yakko’s heart to see his little sibling forcing themself to smile like that, just for the camera. He’d make sure that he was alright when they got home. 

***

“I was awful.” 

“Noooo, Wakko, not at all!”

“I’m not funny and I’m ugly and I look dumb.”

“C’mon sib, you know that’s not true, you just weren’t feeling it today!” 

The trio fawned over their middle sibling as they made their way back to the water tower; they seemed so down, even WITH the addition of their favoured sweater. Their tongue hung sadly out as they paced towards the tower’s ladder, sibling on either side of them.

“Ugly? Did someone call you ugly? I’ll pummel them!” Dot declared, punching her palm with a look that could kill.

“No. But...” Wakko sighed as they began to climb the ladder, ready to just sleep already- they were so tired. Which was unusual. “I suck.”

“Wakko? What’s up with you? All they did was give you a new sweater! I got new clothes and,” Dot followed suite, still in her darker attire. “I’m fine with it.”

“You gotta remember, little sister, everyone has a different experience!” Yakko’s tone was that of a lecturer, to which his baby sister rolled her eyes.

Wakko didn’t respond. 

As soon as they entered the tower, they flopped onto the sofa, face-down and silent. 

Yakko and Dot eyed eachother: mayybeee it was a better idea to leave them for now. They’d talk with them once they were ready to.

If that time was ever going to come.

***

The dynamic of the siblings stuck. Dot was the star, just like she’d always wanted. Wakko held their sweater close to them, no matter the situation, and was getting much better at putting on a huge grin for the camera. Yakko had no more independent scenes. He got to co-star with his siblings: things like the wheel of morality were always his favourite anyway. 

Sure, the fans missed him being on stage as much, and he was kinda beginning to worry if staying so absent would affect his sense of humour, but the show was still doing great! 

They were right about Dot’s outfit, everyone seemed to LOVE it (piles and piles and piles of fanmail would come in for her, telling her that they loved her style and were happy she was growing up along with them). 

Yakko was told that his appearances were more exciting because they were rarer- a treat, a luxury. 

Lots of people said that Wakko looked tired, and tired they were. Ever since the “sweater incident” they spoke less and slept more, only really being social when on set. Wakko in the water tower just wasn’t... Wakko...

It was about a month and a half into this new arrangement when Dr Scratchansniff called them (with visible exasperation) in for a session, and for the first time, all three actually were planning to use it for something other than making him the butt of their jokes. 

The trio sat outside the office, waiting until the poor doctor was prepared for the storm he thought would be coming. With a sigh, the youngest Warner leaned in towards her brother, hands on her knees, now concealed by a pair of dark blue jeans. They were so uncomfortable.

“Hey, um.. Yakko?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you... like the way we do things now?”

“Huh, you mean like the shoots?” Yakko looked down at his sister’s face, wide, pleading eyes seeming to be looking for a specific answer- oh no. She must have noticed that Yakko wasn’t feeling great about his decision. 

“Of course I do!”

But he would give up anything if it made his siblings happy.

“A-ah...” That was not what she wanted to hear. 

“Good! Me too!”

Dot was usually a good liar, but in no way did she sell that line as a sincere response. Her thumbs began to tap eachother as she fidgeted, staring down.

“But, you know, if you wanted more time back, you can-”

“No, I don’t want to take the spotlight off you! You’re a total star now, little sister!”

Dot gave him a little smile and he snapped back with a pair of comical finger-guns. This... this was okay... she could live with being handled and ordered around and commented on and working all the time. That was fine. 

She kept telling herself that as her eyes felt like they were going to well up.

“Oh.. ze Varners! I have been... vaiting for you,” Doctor Scratchansniff opened the door to his office, timid as always at the siblings arrival. He seemed to be trembling a little. “Come in, zen.”

The trio hopped up, all smiles, and marched comically into the office, ready to give Otto a surprise, just like usual, before delving into their honesty- they couldn’t make it look like they WANTED to be here! That just wasn’t their way.

“Hello...”

“Doctor...”

“Scratchansniff...” 

They’d already done this bit before, but it was a goodie; as soon as they took in another breath to continue, the doctor simply ushered them onto the seat.

“No, no singing today. I have matters to discuss vith you kids!”

“Why, whatever could they be!?” Dot faked gasped, as her siblings snickered. Thank god Otto’s sessions would be a break from set time, just like always. Good old Scratchy.

“Regarding your recent performances, ov course!” Oh. Maybe not.

“Dot, I have to clarify, zis new style,” He nodded at her. “Zis was.. your idea, yes?”

_ NO! I’VE NEVER FELT FURTHER FROM MYSELF! _

“Uh- y-yeah! I know my own style.” She grinned.

“And Yakko, you decided to resign your stardom for your siblings?”

Eugh, when he phrased it like that...

“Sure thing, doc, anything for my little scamps.”

Otto nodded, not asking Wakko anything.

“And you’re happy wiz zis new... arrangement?”

“We sure are!” The Warners chorused, leaning forward and lying through goofy grins. Otto nodded and scribbled down a handful of notes: so far this appointment was too normal, and they did not like that at all... but they also didn’t want to change it. 

They couldn’t help but feel a nervous knot in their stomachs as the shrink hummed thoughtfully-he never acted like this around them, he KNEW something was up.

“Mm..” Otto tilted his head- they were behaving too well, almost like they wanted something from him. Usually he’d be on fire or something by now. 

“Vell, I’m very happy to hear zat... but zis is a safe space for you all. You can get anything off your chests if you need to.”

Wakko began tugging at their sweater while Yakko looked down at his hands. 

“Well...” Dot began, but trailed off before getting to any point. Every pair of ears in the room perked up at her tone of sincerity. Dr Scratchansniff leaned forward a little, tapping his pen on the clipboard.

“Yes?”

The youngest Warner bit the inside of her cheek, swinging her short legs, dangling from the chair, back and forth: she didn’t like her family looking at her so... seriously... was she really going to come out with everything despite how much Yakko had sacrificed?

“I... I wish I didn’t ask for more scenes!” She blurted out, before bursting into tears.


End file.
